thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Alberto
Junior Alberto was the son of Dominic Alberto, a mafia Don who gets shot and resurrected by the Darkness bullet in his head. After this resurrection, Junior sides with Jackie Estacado in order to kill his father and take the title of the Don from him. Although they're semi-successful, Junior betrays Jackie, which in turn kills him. Biography Background As Dominic's Alberto son, Junior served under him and look upon his father as mentor. Fathers Return After Don Alberto goes into coma, Junior becomes the new godfather of the family. He and other members of the family decide to take revenge on the man who put Don Alberto into coma, Jackie Estacado. Later, Nunzo calls Junior, saying that he sees Jackie in a restaurant. Junior answers that he will double the bounty if they kill Jackie in front of everyone at the restaurant. Junior is then interrupted by one of the mobsters who tell that they have news about his father. At a hospital, a doctor tells Junior that there's no way to operate Don Alberto without killing him. She then gives him two choices, either keep him alive on life support or let him go. Junior chooses the second variant, but first decides to say his farewell to father. Junior visits his father and says farewell. As doctors turn off the life support, Don Alberto suddenly awakens with completely black eyes. Doctors and Junior are shocked, while Don questions who are they looking at. Deal with Jackie Don Alberto calls the family for a meeting. Instead of seeing his old crew, he sees old mobsters like, Al Capone in their places. One of the mobsters takes Junior, which is seen by Don as John Gotti outside the room for a talk. He expresses his concerns over Don Alberto mental state. Suddenly, a hitman send by Jackie, shoots at Don Alberto only for him to come back as if nothing happened. He then slashes open the hitman's neck with a knife, letting him bleed to death. Alberto then slaps his son and orders him to not come back until Jackie is dead. Junior and his men surround Jackie in an alleyway. After some convincing by darklings, Jackie lets the Darkness out to kill the mobsters. It quickly kills everyone as Junior watches in horror. As Jackie comes back home, he's met by Junior who offers him help in killing his father. Junior offers Jackie to kill his father and in return he will make him untouchable by other crime families. Jackie agrees and sets off to find Don Alberto. Final Fate After convincing Don Alberto to leave to Vegas, Junior and his men appear behind Jackie, pointing a gun at his head. Jackie then unleashes darklings, killing Junior with his men. Personality Junior was respected, power hungry mobster. He was loyal to his father and felt anger over his fathers death even doubling the bounty on Jackie's head. When Don Alberto returns, Junior contacts and asks for help in killing him, primary because so he could control the family by himself. He also was untrustworthy, quickly backstabbing allies that he saw as standing in his way. Gallery RCO006 1469121junior1.jpg|Junior becoming a Don. RCO007 1469121junior2.jpg|Junior looking at his fathers portrait. RCO023 146912junior15.jpg|Junior amazed by his fathers recovery. RCO008 146912kelmo3.jpg|Junior looking like John Gotti to his father. RCO023 14691junior12.jpg|Junior meeting with Jackie. RCO024 146912junior17.jpg|Junior killed by Jackie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Males Category:Criminals Category:Comic Deceased